Hour eight - 38 students remaining
HOUR 8 – 38 STUDENTS REMAINING INT. TA BUILDING Analee: (to Clyde) I'm not sure about her, Clyde. She's covered in blood. Clyde: We can't check properly about why she has two weapons but we just have to take her word for it. Clyde nodded at Kate, who was sitting on the couch with Samantha, talking. Layne was lying on a different couch, taking a small nap while Eurydice just sat at a table, doing whatever she was doing and looking a bit uncomfortable. Clyde: Hold on. He went towards Kate and Samantha, who were talking. Clyde: Kate, I hope you're not going to hate us for this but since we are in a group and we want to be sure we're with nobody who's playing, we want to take your weapons. Kate: Why? I already said I found the machete in Jack's bag, and he was already dead when I arrived at the farmhouse. Clyde: (sitting down) Then we want to be sure you're not tempted to use the weapons. We'll put all our weapons together on a pile so we have access to them if someone tries to get in and attack us but we can't immediately use them and cause trouble. You understand that, right? We just need to put everything out of sight. Another table was already spread out with personal stuff from several people and some water bottles. Samantha: Kate just saw someone dead, could you please give her some time? Clyde: There's people here who don't- Kate: It's Analee, isn't it? Clyde: I'm not going to call names but some people are a bit sceptical and can you blame them? Kate: (crossing her arms) I need to be able to quickly protect myself if some f-cker attacks me. Analee: B-but it will be able to use, we just need to be sure that nobody accidentally- Samantha: Then how about putting her bag away if you guys are so scared she's going to do anything. (standing up) She's been my friend for ages, I know she's a good girl and she's too smart to let those f-ckers mess with her head and make her play. For a moment, Kate felt a bit of guilt going through her. She didn't want to feel it but she felt it anyway. Her best friend was defending her against the fact that she was indeed playing and had killed Jack and not to mention she had tried to kill both Jason and Lizzie. They weren't on the report so apparently, her aim hadn't been good enough. I need to survive. I know Sam wants to be a vet too and it's her biggest dream but I can't just not play, if I don't, I'll die for sure. She thought, feeling guilty for thinking this. But what about Sam? You were friends for ages, she just said it. She just saved your f-cking ass from being suspected by the others. You can't just push that aside. She's your friend... Her conscience now put its two cents in. Kate looked at her friend who seemed so determined to stick to their friendship. I'll protect her and save her for last. Only if we're the only two left alive or if she's already so hurt she's not going to last any longer, I'll kill her. But the others... But that meant that Tara, Armando and Christine would be first. Samantha: Guys, I think we shouldn't turn against each other. We know two people who are playing and- Analee: (interrupting) And one of them is a friend of Clyde's and mine. What makes you think your friend isn't possibly playing? Samantha: (shocked) I-I know her! Just look at her, she's all covered in blood and has some small wounds! She's an animal activist, you think she'd want to hurt anyone?! Kate's head was spinning as she followed the banter. For a moment, she felt like leaving so she wouldn't be able to have Sam see her true colors but she just couldn't. She had gone to this place to gain some trust and then stab everyone in the back, being a bit closer to victory and she couldn't just drop it. She needed to hold onto that thought to survive. But Samantha sticking up for her like a true friend was making it bloody damn hard. Eurydice: (butting in) She's too weak to even remotely hurt anyone in the first place. Kate: (snapping back) I'm in the archery team! Eurydice: (crossing her arms) Then what about fighting without a weapon? Or when you're injured? Huh? You think you can still make it without a weapon? C'mon, it's why they gave us weapons. To make it more exciting since (sarcastically) anyone can win. Analee: Eurydice, stop it! I don't want to hear! Kate: Too soft-hearted for that? Samantha: (stomping a foot down to draw attention) Guys, shut up. We're going to kill each other if we keep on fighting! We need to fight Simon, our enemy, together. Clyde: Sam's right. C'mon girls, save the highschool for later. We need to focus on surviving and finding some more comrades first. All this noise woke Layne up, who sat up and rubbed his head. Layne: (groggily) What is all that noise? Eurydice: Some girls get worked up too easily. Analee shook her head and slumped down as she grabbed her bag. She needed to do something else or she'd go crazy. She was already not a fan of sitting ducks and being stuck around two girls who loved to just banter for the sake of it was making it worse. She pulled out her diary. Kate: Need to write about how mean we are? Samantha: Kate, stop it! Analee: (slamming her diary down) As a matter of fact, yes. I need to get things out of my head or I'll kill you myself. Clyde: (grabbing his head) Guys, please! Maybe we should just let a few people sleep or sit in separate rooms or something. Analee: No, I don't need to. I'm perfectly fine by sitting here and I don't need to leave for someone else who loves to fight for the hell of it. Clyde: Then, then you two go to another room, Sam, Kate... Kate: Why do you need us to not fight? You can't take the truth of how girls are?! Clyde: (sinisterly) Trust me, my Mom showed me how women can be. No, I just- Kate: You aren't sending me away. Clyde: I'm not sending you away, I just want to make sure nobody's going to fight. Kate: Fighting helps to release steam- Clyde: (snapping) And I'm here to make sure that my group is not going to resolve to mindless fighting like those f-ckers want us to! You want to become like Simon? (weakly) Mel? Huh? Kate: Ah... so that's the case. (sarcastically) Your group (normal voice) has to be good. Kate grabbed her bag and headed out of the room with Samantha following her. Layne:'''You got them where you wanted them now. '''Clyde: (joking to cover up his frustrations) Yeah, I'm good aren't I? ++++++ EXT. TA BUILDING Connor Abernathy reached the tourist association building and knocked on the door. He heard noises coming from the inside and knew someone was in there. Willie had already gone to the lighthouse but Connor had decided to try to take a couple of people in the tourist association building with him instead. Maybe they wouldn't trust him because he always made jokes about anything but he had to give it a go. Even though he joked about anything and had scared off Qamra with it, he did want to form a group and find an alternate way out. He just wanted to go home and let this stupid April Fools joke be over with. Finally, the door was opened by Clyde. Connor: Clyde, hey. Clyde: Connor (grins) here to cheer up a bunch of grumpy girls who can't stop bickering? Connor: (cheering) You've got some girls with you? Awesome! Who? Clyde: Samantha, Analee, Kate and Eurydice. Layne's with me as well. Connor: (for a moment sounding disappointed) Oh. Well, cool. Clyde: Yeah, sucks I haven't been able to reach for some others. Mel's... well... Sam (softly, sadly) said she's playing. She got attacked and the poor girl went through a lot. (realizing) Wait, come on in. INT. TA BUILDING Connor: Sh-t, she got attacked? Dude... some people are for real. Clyde: Of course some people are, not everyone's good. Connor: No-no, I mean... those weapons... I just thought that maybe- Clyde: They're not toys. Connor, what's your weapon? If it's a gun, with all respect, I think it's better if Layne or me keeps it. Connor: I've got this. I'm leaning on it. He showed the fighting staff he was using to walk with and lean onto. Clyde: (examining) I think it would be good to hit someone with, use it to fend someone off with. Hmm, I guess it'll do. Connor: This thing is awesome, I can lean onto it, use it to walk faster with and kick some butt with. Layne: Connor, dude, how are you?! Layne stepped up and high-fived him. They had both been on the soccer team until someone better came along and Connor had been replaced. Connor: Well, I got an angry Qamra leaving on me and Willie waiting for me in the lighthouse. (leans more onto the staff) I gotta keep this quick, guys. Samantha: (appearing, smiling) Connor, hi. Samantha was glad that Connor had found their group as well. They weren't friends but she knew that Connor had this thing for adopting stray cats. He had once found one during lunch break and taken it into the classroom and gotten in trouble for it but Samantha had really liked it. A guy who picked up a stray cat to take care of it himself was a good guy in her book. Samantha: Kate, come on, we've got a visitor! Layne: So, you want us all to go to the lighthouse? Connor: We just need some people who aren't playing and well, with just the two of us we won't be able to defend the lighthouse. We can use a couple of strong guys like you and Clyde to help us and girls are always good. (winks) Analee: So do you have a plan? Connor: Just defending the place and that's about it... Analee: Then we can just as well stay in here. Clyde: The lighthouse has more facilities I think. Maybe a few beds so we can take turns on sleeping. (pats Connor on the back) I like the idea, I'm in. From that place we might be able to spot more people and call out to them as well. Analee: What if we run into someone violent? Clyde: We'd be in a group. Eurydice: I'm in. I'm sick of sitting here so a small trip to the lighthouse will be good for me. Samantha: I'm in too. From that place we might spot Christine. After some talking, everyone started to pack their bags again. Kate, Samantha, Connor, Eurydice and Analee were the first to go out, leaving Layne with Clyde. Layne: Clyde, this is where we part. Clyde: Why? Layne: I'm going off. I'll explain to the others and then I'm off. Clyde: Sure but why do you want to leave? Layne: (sighs) I- my brother wasn't on the report, which means he's still alive. I'm sure he's strong enough to last for a few more hours but... we kind of need each other, you know? Clyde: So you want to go and find him by yourself. Layne: I don't need you guys to agree on it but I hope you understand. (pauses) You got any siblings, Clyde? Clyde: I've got a lil' brother, he's 14 and a freshman. Layne: Anything about him? Clyde: He wants to be a football player later. We train a lot in the backyard. He's got ADHD, you know? Layne: Yeah. (nods) Then I think you know why I want to find Rich. Clyde: I do. Family bond 'n stuff. (remembering) Wait... Clyde zipped open his bag and pulled out the Morning Star. Clyde: If you're going to look for him, you at least need to have a decent weapon. Those binoculars aren't going to help you. Layne: (shoving the Morning Star back to him) No, you need it. Clyde: I'm in a group, we can fight together. They only then noticed that Analee and Eurydice had turned back and were listening. Eurydice: So you're just letting me go off with them? Layne: I don't want you to get killed. It's risky to go out and look for someone. Eurydice: Well, I'm not letting you go out there alone. If there's a psycho around- Layne: I'll be fine. I can fight. Eurydice: So can I. (determined) I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not. Layne: Eu- Analee: She wants to come with you, Layne. You should appreciate it. Layne: I do! I just don't want her to risk her life for me when it's not needed. Clyde: Okay, come on, at least take the weapon. The two of you have really lousy weapons. Layne: Who says you won't be needing it? Analee: (suddenly) Oh! She opened her bag and pulled out a switchblade, handing it to Layne. Analee: It's okay, I have another weapon. Layne: Huh? Analee: Evan... (gulps) they gave me another bag because I was the last girl to leave. They said that the girls had a disadvantage or something so they gave me another bag. (remember) Oh, yeah, now I remember. They said that in Japan's Programs, there are more guy winners so they gave me another weapon because Evan- Clyde: Yeah, you told us when you arrived here. Layne nodded and grabbed the switchblade. Layne: Your other weapon- Analee: –will protect me enough, now go. The two duos said their goodbyes as Clyde and Analee jogged up to the other three while Layne and Eurydice headed off by themselves. ++++++++ INT. H3 Tamara had hidden at the Southern Mountain Point for a while now and had dozed off for a bit, only to be woken up by the announcement and to quickly cross out the danger zones. She was still horrified about what had happened to Joey and deep inside, she had gained an aversion to anyone in her gang by now. Even Simon, who hadn't even been there she now started to question, if she couldn't even trust her own friends anymore, then who could she? She hadn't spotted anyone passing by yet and assumed many would be in a building instead. If anyone would hide out, it meant that the time limit could possibly be expired and then... Tamara didn't want to think of it. The collar was hurting her neck. She wondered how it could be possible that it would explode. Would there be some sort of connection in it that could be triggered? Anyway, she wasn't going to guess on it and try to pry it off to see if it would really do its job. Having seen what happened to Evan was clear enough for her. Suddenly, she spotted Irving passing by. Tamara quickly ducked, not wanting to be spotted by her gang leader who had proved he was a traitor. He had killed Brent – he was cute and while annoying, he wouldn't have played and so he had been a good guy – with no reason for it and Joey had died because Irving used him as a shield. The f-cking a-hole didn't even want to fight for himself, he just used his gang members to protect him. Well, she wasn't going to be a new human shield to Irving. Sadly enough, she noticed Irving looking up. Praying to herself she wasn't seen, she tried to hold her breath. Her heart was beating as she prayed for Irving to lower his head and just move on. But he didn't.... Irving: Tamara! Knowing she was spotted, she sat up and immediately revealed her crowbar. Irving: Tamara, come on. Brent was asking for it and Joey scarified himself- Tamara: (hissing) You used him. You used him because if you hadn't, Ankie would've killed your sorry ass. Irving: Ankie was a crazy b-tch! She lost it, you saw! Tamara: After you killed Brent for no f-cking reason! Irving: (suddenly a bit more harsh) I had plenty of reasons to kill that son of a b-tch. He was taunting me, laughing at me for having a fork for a weapon. Tamara: (hysterically) That's not a reason to kill someone! God, Irving, listen to yourself! You're crazy! Ankie was so right about you! Ankie... she was shot. He shot her. I need to find her before he's going to finish the job. She ran off all by herself probably out of guilt for Joey's death. She thought. Irving: Come on- Tamara: F-ck off! Suddenly, she noticed Irving was starting to climb up. Tamara stumbled backwards and now ran towards the other side of the viewing point, putting one leg over the edge and then the other before letting herself slide down. She had done her share of 'bad things' and so she was used to having to get away quickly. She landed on her knees, got up and started to run off and did not even look back. She just needed to outrun Irving. ++++++ INT. D10 Qamra shook up as she heard lots and lots of noises coming from both her left and right. From her left, it sounded like just two people. Girl #1: So Violette cut her own throat by attacking me. Everyone thinks she's playing now and nobody will trust her. Some might even lower themselves to taking her out just in case and I'm all innocent and pure. Girl #2: Sounds good. I haven't seen anyone other then Ryan who attacked me. I sliced at him and then ran off. Melinda and Whitney. That's good! She thought as she leaned in more. Melinda: Why would someone like Ryan want to attack? Whitney: Probably because he knows he's not worth much so he's just giving it a go. Melinda: Good. They're making it easier for us to survive since everyone is running around aimlessly and getting themselves killed. Whitney: Yeah. Then, from the other side, she could hear a big group coming up. She recognized the voices of Connor, Clyde, Samantha, Kate and Analee. +++++++ INT. F6 Jennie: Len! Jennie was hugging her twin brother who had by complete accident stumbled upon the house with concrete wall. Jennie: You look scared. Isabella: (walking in) Oh, you found him. Good for you. Jennie: S-sorry but he's important to me. Isabella: (holding up her hands) Sorry, didn't mean to offend you. Lennie: Things are looking bad, sis. Jennie: H-how come. Lennie: Randall... I don't know why but suddenly he lost it big time. He tried to ditch me off to Richard because he didn't want me around or something- Isabella: (interrupting) What an a-hole! In this situation ditching someone means leaving for dead! The twins looked at her as Isabella shook her head. Isabella: Sorry, go on. Lennie: He lost it. (shakes his head) He just lost it and shot at Savu and Richard went over there a-and I'm not sure- He couldn't finish his sentence. Lennie: Who else is in here? Jennie: Len, I'm so sorry you had to witness that- Lennie: (sticking with the new subject) Who else is here? Jennie: Liz. (to Isabella, shyly) W-wait, I can't call her that? Isabella: Call her whatever you want to. Lennie: So, she's asleep? Isabella: She's wounded. We stitched her up but I'm not sure if it's going to hold for long. None of us are doctors so I'm already glad we managed to do something for her. Lennie: You helped her? That's awesome, Jen. Jennie: She wanted me to help. Isabella: I needed you to help me help her. Lennie: So basically, you did a good job? ++++++ Meanwhile, Lizzie woke up after a short nap and sat up. Her arm was supposed to hurt but it didn't. She rubbed her head and stretched out her legs, feeling some muscles snap and finally realizing how tired she was. But her arm... she rolled up the sleeve and noticed it had a bandage wrapped around it. Oh yeah they helped me. But then why am I not feeling pain? Did I get painkillers? She thought to herself. After a while, she heard voices coming from outside but she couldn't hear who it were. ++++++ FURTHER AWAY: Erin: So, just tell me. Kenta: Tell you what? Erin: (rolling her eyes) You saved my life twice in only like two minutes. Why? Kenta: Because you're a friend and I'm not leaving a friend behind to die. Erin: Nice cliché there. Kenta: Hey, I'm serious! My Mom and Dad always told me to work for what I want to achieve and well, you're a friend so I'm putting work into our friendship. I don't want us to turn against each other. Erin: Wow. Kenta: (tensely) Too much to handle for cold Erin? Erin: No. (sighs) No, not at all. I'm glad you helped me. To be honest with you, I thought I was toast back there with Whitney, she had a much better weapon then us. Kenta: Well, you were had you not moved away in time. Erin: And who's responsible for that. Kenta: (nervously) Uhm, yeah, me. Erin: Listen, I know you're not as good as a runner as I am but well... (bites her lip) you saved me twice, I owed you something. Kenta: You didn't 'owe' me anything. I could've gotten up and ran off myself. Erin: Damnit! Ken, why can't you just take the compliment and appreciate it. There's no 'but', I'm just glad you helped me out. I really appreciate it. Need more? Need it spelled out in big black l- Kenta: (interrupting) Fine! I just didn't want to see you get killed so I shoved you, it's not like I did anything heroic or- Erin: Sometimes, a small gesture is already enough, Ken. You don't need to do anything big to prove yourself to me. I already liked you since the moment we became friends. Ken smirked and nodded at her. Erin normally wasn't a girl for warm talking and gestures but after having barely escaped from a sickle-wielding maniac that used to be a classmate, somehow, even someone like her needed a little comfort. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. Kenta: Wh-oh, cool. The two silently walked on as they noticed a house with concrete walls in front of them. Kenta: Hey, over there! (pointing) We should go there, there's a place to hide and maybe there's other normal people over there! Erin: I'm still a bit shaky from earlier on, Ken- Kenta: (continuing to brawl) I'm sure there's some people who're cool out there and we need people who are cool with us, Erin. Not everyone's going to take advantage of the fact that there's no rules and a big ass weapon in their hands. Let's go! Erin first wanted to say something back but decided against it. Somehow, it amused her that Ken could so easily be cheered up again and recover from a small breakdown. She allowed him to drag her along as he ran into the direction of the house. 38 students remaining++++++